What a Way to Find Love
by Itachi's-Gurl41
Summary: OneShot... Ino has a New boyfriend, Sasuke, and wanted to introduce him to Sakura. But something goes wrong and Sasuke ends up falling for Ino's Pink haired friend. So he conjures up a plan to get her. SakuSasu


**What a Way to Find Love**

By: Itachi's-Gurl41

Rated- Teen

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Sakura entered the musky bar after a long day of work. Sakura worked at a high-class travel agency. She worked at the counter and helped people out with information and what not. It was hard but she loved her job. She came to the bar tonight because Ino, her best friend wanted to introduce her to her new boyfriend.

She was kind of sad because Ino got a boyfriend before her. She felt like crying but she also felt like laughing, she lost to her worst enemy yet her best friend. Oh well her time will come eventually when she meets someone that will make her happy. Sakura only hoped that it would happen in the nearest future.

Ino probably got a boyfriend before her because she was way prettier than her, well… that's what she thought. She didn't notice the staring she got from all the male occupants in the bar. If she were more aware of her surroundings she would notice that they were practically undressing her with their eyes. But she wasn't so she didn't know.

Any who, Ino had long blond hair, in her teens she had it up in a high ponytail, but now she left it down. She had perfect curves; she wasn't to skinny or to fat. She was tall and very graceful when she walked or actually when she did anything, like the simplest thing, picking up a cup. Sakura on the other hand had mid length silky pink locks. She was a little skinnier than Ino but not enough to be anorexic. She was about medium height somewhere in the five-foot range. Sakura wasn't flat chested but she didn't have bigger breast than Ino, she knew that for sure. Yet Sakura had a more angelic aura than Ino did. No, she was clumsier than Ino was, but she had an innocent feel with her bright shiny emerald eyes and a cute smile. So it kind of made up for what she didn't have.

Sakura looked around the bar for a head of blond hair. In the very corner she saw Ino waving her arms around to signal her to come over. She looked to the right of her and saw a drop dead gorgeous guy. "_Just my luck, Ino had to get a hot boyfriend and what is even worse is that she got him before I got one."_ Sakura thought. She made her way toward them. "Hey Sakura, Have a seat" Ino said, pointing to the seat in front of her boyfriend. Unaware of Ino's boyfriend staring her down.

"Yeah… Yeah I am" Sakura said, taking a seat. Ino hugged her boyfriend and proceeded to introduce him "Sakura this is Sasuke, _Uchiha_ Sasuke my new boyfriend" Ino said emphasizing the word 'Uchiha'.

"_Uchiha" _The pink-headed girl thought. "Oh My God… He's an Uchiha!" Sakura asked Ino, Noticeably Shocked. "Yup Sure is, Aren't I Lucky" Ino Said, Smiling. Sasuke just sat there listening to the whole conversation but his eyes kept wondering to the girl named 'Sakura'. "_She's Cute_" Sasuke thought.

Sasuke was Rich. Well his Family was rich. Anyways, he was practically a celebrity. The Uchiha's owned this big building called 'Uchiha Corps.' The Music Industry was rich and was known for the popular Celebrities that walked in and out of the building. Not to mention Sasuke himself was the lead singer of the band 'Sharingan'.

Yeah sure Sakura was happy for Ino, but she was kind of jealous. "_Oh well_" She thought, as she looked around the bar. The waitress walked up to them and asked what they would like. Sasuke ordered an Ice-cold beer and Ino ordered a Martini. After they were done ordering the waitress turned to her. "Um… I would like a Bloody Mary on the rocks Please" Sakura said and the waitress turned around and headed to the bar to fix the drinks.

"So how'd you guys meet?" Sakura asked curiously. Sasuke looked at her and smirked, "She was auditioning to be a model and was they're to see what girls would make the cut, and I saw her and I guess we just started going out" Sasuke said in a amused tone we he saw Sakura's mouth form into an 'O'.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled. He smirked back at her. Ino was watching this, noticing that they weren't breaking eye contact. "Well… OK" Ino said waving her hand in front of Sakura. "Oh yeah yeah… What Ino?" Sakura asked, thank god it was dark in the bar because if it wasn't you would see a light shade of red on her cheeks. Sasuke just looked away.

"Oh look at the time… Ino I'm sorry but I have to go… See you guys around." Sakura said getting up. Sasuke got up too and looked at Sakura. "Nice meeting you" Sasuke said, hugging Sakura friendly. As they were hugging Sakura didn't notice Sasuke taking her handkerchief out of her back pocket. What was bad was that it was filled with a wad of yen. Sakura broke the hug and turned around and hugged Ino. "I Love ya girl, and I hope you and Sasuke are happy together." Sakura said happily. "Me too, me too." Ino exclaimed pecking Sakura goodbye and with that Sakura turned around and made her way to her Convertible Bug.

* * *

-**Meanwhile with Sasuke and Ino**- 

Sasuke and Ino were In Sasuke's car. "So what'd you think of her?" Ino asked, facing him with a smile. " I like her, she was cute" Sasuke answered truthfully. Ino frowned, after a few minutes Sasuke stopped outside Ino's house. Ino got out and looked through the car window and looked at Sasuke, "You won't leave me for her will you?" Ino asked playfully. Sasuke chuckled and leaned over and kissed Ino on the cheek and drove off. "WHAT NO ANSWER!" Ino Screamed after the pretty blue sports car, Sasuke heard this and said aloud to himself "Maybe." And steered his car to his mansion.

* * *

Sakura drove to her house and parked her car inside the garage and walked in. She walked into her room and reached for her back pocket. She felt around and almost screamed. "Where the hell is it!" Sakura screamed searching all her pockets. "Oh My God I should of never put it in my pocket" Sakura said, starting to cry. She worked so hard for that money and she was so stupid to put it in her pocket. She had over 5000 yen in that handkerchief. Sakura threw herself on her bed and cried her self to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke smiled to his self. "_What a perfect plan he set_" he thought, as he dialed Ino's number. It ringed for a while in till Ino answered with a "Hello" 

"Hey it's me, Sasuke, Can you give me Sakura's number please. She dropped something and I want to return it to her." Sasuke said over the phone line

"Yeah it's 765-435-2345." (This is just random number's I typed out, it is not a real phone number… at least I think… Hee Hee) Ino Said.

"Yeah Thanks" Sasuke said as he hung up.

Sasuke dialed the number and Sakura answered. She was thankful to know he had it and quickly gave him her address. Sasuke set the phone down and made his way to his car and drove off towards the direction of her house.

* * *

-**Meanwhile**- 

Sakura was having a party with herself. She was so happy to hear that he had her money. She would have gone crazy if she didn't get it back. I wonder if Sasuke knew that Ino was coming over. She was sad that Ino went out with Sasuke, but she would just have to deal with it. There was no reason indenying that she liked Sasuke. Maybe when they broke up she'd go out with him, doubt Ino would let that happen though.Oh, and she never really liked theidea of 'Sloppy Seconds' anyways. Ino looked happy with him and she would never try to ruin that. She didn't know Sasuke had the same feelings with Ino. He really didn't talk to Ino much at the bar.

Sakura sat there and waited in till she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened it. To her luck, it was Sasuke. She quickly let him in andmotioned himtowards the couch. "Would you like some tea?" Sakura asked him and he simply nodded. She turned around and headed towards the kitchen. Sakura came back a few minutes later and sat down two cups of tea. Soon after she sat the tea down, she sat beside Sasuke on the couch. Sasuke looked at her and handed her the handkerchief filled with yen.

"How could I be so sure this is all of it?" She asked him playfully. He chuckled and answered, "Trust me… Why would I want it anyways? I'm an Uchiha." He said inching closer. "Are you sure?" She asked him moving her face inches away from hisso she could tell if he was lying or not. Sasuke placed his hand on her thigh, he could tell she suddenly got tense but she didn't move away. "Positive." He said, closing the gap between them.

Sakura didn't no what to do, She knew it was wrong since this was Ino's boyfriend that was kissing her. Her body just didn't move she just sat there. She couldn't deny that she didn't like it. So she was going to be selfish for a bit, hopefully Ino wouldn't find out. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes and smirked. "I like you, I hope you do too." He said

She smiled at him and this time she was the one toclose the gap between them. He smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss,as her hands where playing with his hair. They were both unaware of a shocked Ino right behind them. "What the hell is going on here!" Ino Screeched.

They broke apart and Sasuke smirked at Ino. "Hey Ino… I think I found someone I like better." He said and with that he turned to Sakura and kissed her.

Oh she was done for… But in a way she was kind of happy. She actually found love, but what a way to find it

* * *

The End 

AN: Wow I love this story I think I did really good on it. What do you guys think? Should I make a sequel or what? Well I love it I think it's so kawaii… Please review


End file.
